Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Nominations for administratorship/Archive/FossilsDaDaDa
Archive of the nomination and voting for FossilsDaDaDa as administrator. FossilsDaDaDa (For: 12 | Against: 5) - see Result section This nomination is over. Please refrain from editing it. Nominated by User:Scubadave 23:35, March 27, 2011 (UTC) FossilsDaDaDa has worked hard on this wiki. She has contributed a lot to the articles of this wiki and is extremely friendly. She deserves to become an administrator of this wiki. She has over 1000 edits, and shows the potential of becoming a great admin. Nomination accepted I accept this nomination as administrator. I have wished to become one for a great length of time, so this is a great honor. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 23:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Support # I support the nomination of Fossy as an admin. My 25 days of member experience tells so, even if we haven't been properly introduced. (I'm Danny, by the way.) That and anyone who has been homeschooled can't be all bad. ;) - You built a time machine... out of a phone booth? Dantheman007a 00:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) # You got my support for this one. Patrickau 26 03:00, March 28, 2011 (UTC) # While I find another admin partially unnecessary, I believe that Fossy should have a chance. She's a helpful user on the wiki and fanon, and should at least be considered for admin, if not give the job. GO ASPIES! All You Need 04:24, March 28, 2011 (UTC) # WOO FOSSY! (btw, where's Ultimate?) Yeah, I'm a swimming suit. So what? [[User talk:The Klimpaloon|Wanna nang?]] 00:07, March 29, 2011 (UTC) # You got me Behind you. I believe Fossy should get the job because she has always been trying to make the wiki better. This is a great choice. Vote Retracted Bpendragon (leave me a mesage) - sadness shall not enter me, for I am an eternal optimist 02:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) # You have my complete support! Doo bee doo bee doo bah! Agent Dan! 05:15, March 30, 2011 (UTC) # Fossy is one of the most level-headed admins on this wiki. I believe that she can handle the job. Tpffan5196 14:23, April 2, 2011 (UTC) # I'd be impossible for me to oppose!! Fossy is one of the most generous people I've met on this wiki! She made me feel welcome! Go Fossy! PandFrock! Ya I know... It's weird 05:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) # When I looked through the edits she made, I saw a good mix of edits that explained why a change was being made or removed, and that demonstrates knowledge of the show. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:57, April 9, 2011 (UTC) # I have come to a similar conclusion to RRabbit42's. She definitely likes to keep an eye on the blogs and we could use an admin to help keep an eye on those. —Topher208 {Talk} 06:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC) # I stand behind both RRabbit's and Topher's conclusions; I think, based on her edit contributions, Fossils is a worthy candidate and would do a good job helping us monitor the blogs. The Flash {talk} 16:30, April 9, 2011 (UTC) # I believe the nomination is ingenious! You go...DA-DA-DA! The Negative Kid; World's Most Infamous 5th Dimension Traveler 23:28, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Sorry. Although she is a good contributor, this Wiki already has 4 admins, two crats, and last time I checked, everything's running smoothly, I have no problem with Fossils herself, it's just that nothing's happened that puts up the need ''for an admin. - ''I see a little silhouette-o of a plant! Scaramouche! Scaramouche! Will you do the Fandango? 00:43, March 28, 2011 (UTC) # Unneeded for now. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 01:15, March 29, 2011 (UTC) # Fossils has so far been a good contributor to the Wiki, but, this wiki has everything under control with it's current admins. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 01:47, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Vote Withdrawn # I agree-Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 00:37, March 28, 2011 (UTC) # Unneeded, everything's under control. Though a lot of her edits are good, I think she should spend some time in IRC, a lot of talk about the wiki goes on in there. ---'MooMoo' {talk} 04:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Vote Withdrawn # Since the recent realization that a new admin would be beneficial, I hereby add an opposition otherwise contradictory to my previous. Fossils herself doesn't seem, exactly, "sysop material", to me. She seems to overreact to a lot of things. Also, I believe someone who has been here much longer should be an admin. She is still relatively new by my standards. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 05:22, April 3, 2011 (UTC) # Now that I think about it, I really don't think Fossy is quite ready, if she get's into the (Main) Space a bit more actively, sure, but not till then. Bpendragon (leave me a mesage) - sadness shall not enter me, for I am an eternal optimist 17:00, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Comments * Well there goes all my hopes and dreams, thank you very much. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 00:56, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ** Um, please don't react like that. It was a single opposition. Two others supported, and you've been nominated for not even one whole day. There is no reason to consider your hopes and dreams crashed because of a single vote against you after not even 24 hours. The Flash {talk} 01:19, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ** Meh, you're right. But don't the votes have to be unanimous in order to achieve adminship? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 01:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) *** If you read the top, it says that if seven days go by and all the votes approve the nomination, then voting can nd and the nomination is successful. But, if there's an opposing vote, then we check at the end of two weeks to see what the results are. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:45, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ** Oh. Well in that case, I apologize for overreacting. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 03:08, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ** I don't beleive Planty's vote should even count, considering his track record. Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. 22:02, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ** What do you mean? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 22:37, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ** What I know is that he has impersonated multiple people on the IRC. Who knows what else. Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. 22:39, March 28, 2011 (UTC) * Fossy's a great editor and all, and she's really helpful to the wiki in doing edits and keeping peace and such, but I think, at the moment, we have enough admins as it is. Besides, lost of other people here over 1000 edits (including me) but I'' don't get nominated (sadly). Anyway, that's just my two cents. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 22:15, March 28, 2011 (UTC) **That's because you have less than Severe 40 actual page edits. Talk to me.'(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. 22:22, March 28, 2011 (UTC)' **Wow. Yeah, I'm a swimming suit. So what? [[User talk:The Klimpaloon|Wanna ''nang?]] 22:41, March 29, 2011 (UTC) **Well, I could be a blog moderator, or something. We could use one of those, what with all the things going on this wiki's blogs nowadays. :p --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 23:12, March 30, 2011 (UTC) *Planty only did that twice, and the first was to teach ME a lesson (Long story). And he's done nothing on the actual wiki. *Well, then if that's the main obstacle, she'll just have to be nominated again in time of crisis. Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. 01:58, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- *RRabbit42 and I have talked on the IRC chat and have come to the conclusion that another admin would be beneficial for the wiki. With the increase in traffic we're anticipating with the release of Across the Second Dimension this summer, another pair of eyes will be useful. We are also discussing a couple of other changes where an additional admin would be helpful. Please consider this nomination based on Fossy's qualifications for the position, not whether the wiki needs another admin. Fossy, I would like to personally invite you onto the IRC to chat with us. You will find us all in IRC around the time that the new episode airs on Friday night. —Topher208 06:23, March 30, 2011 (UTC) *Finally! I've said the same for fanon. Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. 22:59, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Result Though she has more supporting votes than opposing votes, her as of this date shows that she is doing more socializing than wiki-building (44% in blog comments, followed by 40% for the main articles). At the time of her nomination, the percentage of blog comments was lower, which is why the nomination proceded to a vote, but it no longer meets the nomination requirements. In addition, some of her recent blog comments and conversations in the IRC do not demonstrate the level-headedness necessary for acting as an admin. However, since she did get the supporting votes, rollback rights are being granted to give her some experience and responsibility, which is a step towards becoming an administrator. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:52, April 11, 2011 (UTC)